Sand Flower
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Sakura is working as a doctor. She heard about the rebellious Gaara and that name sounds familiar. She got a new patient, and guess who? Of course, the one and only Sabaku no Gaara - not good at summaries, just read. GaaSaku, on-going.
1. Chapter 1

**Made: 5 August 2009 (MERDEKA!)  
Disclaimer: **I am not the owner. If I am, there'll be GaaraSaku or at least SasuSaku romance story inside. BELIVE IT.

**Author's Note**:  
A new fic from me. This time it's GaaraSaku, but I won't update it anytime soon.. I still have to concentrate on my studies. This is just a random fic I made last week and I just can't make it a one-shot! I hope this one will end up good.. but I'm not too pleased with the plot. Forgive me for grammatical errors, but I hope there's no mispelled words. Next time, I'll just post a one-shot.

* * *

I took a glance at my friend, Ino, who's telling me about the new guy she met yesterday. I'm not really interested – or can I say, I'm really not interested. Yes, I know people must've thought that I'm a whither just because I've never had any relationship with anyone. And yes, I admit that I've got crushes, but never really get involved with anyone. Why do they – especially girls – think that boys are the most important thing to discuss? I'm not sure why, but it's pointless. They'll get a new one after another and I can't think of any other reason besides broken heart that will end it. She'll meet new guy, he'll meet new girl and… nothing seems important anymore.

I know that I shouldn't talk about these things like I'm the expert, but I just don't get it… I've never grasps it. Is it because I've never fall in love? But do they even know what love is? Can they describe it? I may hear lots of people say, "I've fall in love." Or "I'm in love with him!" but what proves? Even Ino likes to say "He's the one!" just because he has looks, attitude and rich. But then she'll call me next month to say that she's broken up with him and call him a 'bastard'.

"Did you even listen to me?" Ino asked, narrowing her eyes.

I sigh, "Yes, Ino, I heard you… you want to hook up with him?"

"Nah, I'll play hard to get." She said, winking. I swear if this is a cartoon, this is the part where I sweat-drop. But I just shrugged my shoulders and sip my juice slowly, looking at the road. We're waiting for Hinata and TenTen. They said they'll be here in a minute, but it's been like decades we're waiting for them! I guess this is the 100th times I sigh. It's been a long day at the hospital – I work as a doctor there – and then I had to hear Ino's rambling about this guy I've even never see.

Just then I hear someone from behind. Quickly I spin around and see two figures running towards us, Hinata and TenTen. Hinata, as usual, looks cute with her brown jacket and blue jeans. TenTen wears red polo shirt with black ¾ jeans, makes her looks boyish.

TenTen waves her hand, "Hey guys!" She took a seat beside Ino as Hinata took one beside mine. TenTen grins, "I have news for you all."

"What is it?" Ino asked. I rolled my eyes as my instinct told me that it's either guys or make up. I look around the road while sipping my juice quietly before Ino and TenTen squeals startled me. I glare at them for choking me and Hinata look at me apologetically. I continue to look at them and raised an eyebrow as Hinata whispers to me, "Neji said yes to their first date."

I sigh again and continue to look outside, ignoring their squeals. That's when I see them, those three…

"Sasuke," Ino moans. My eyes almost bulging out from my head as I look at her – hey, sorry, she sounds like a slut. And then I notices Hinata's face gone red because I finally see the yellow haired guy beside Sasuke and who else beside the Mr. Brightside, Naruto. He grins and then looks at me, waving his hand. I wave back as they walk towards the café. And I swear Hinata looks like a crab – worse, tomato – if she keeps blushing madly like that. And I spot Neji, walking calmly behind those two towards the café.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto grins and took a seat next to me.

"Naruto," I smile.

"Sakura," Both Sasuke and Neji said at the same time. Neji took a seat next to TenTen in front of Hinata. Sasuke took another seat from other table and set it next to Naruto. I notices Ino's dreamy look towards the raven haired guy and Hinata's still blushing when Naruto talk to her. Neji and TenTen may not look romantic, but their eyes say love. I look around to see I'm the only one who doesn't have anyone. I look down and continue to sip my juice just to notice that it's empty.

I put my tip on the table and stood, "I'll get going. I have to go back to the hospital." I beamed a smile.

"Can't you stay here longer?" Ino and Naruto asked at the same time. I shake my head and wave at them before I walk out from the café and headed for the hospital.

* * *

**The first chapter is boring, I know, but there'll be lots of actions, pain and affection inside. So, keep reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Made**: 6 August 2009  
**Disclaimer**: I'm not the owner, there, happy?**  
**

**Author's Note**:  
Another chapter from me. I'm sorry if it's too long or weird or like always, grammar problems. But I hope you like how the story turned out (still too early to say that though). Just for a note, I'll stop all stories for now.. I have to study for my test, learn piano, and many things I don't want to remember. I'll update when I have the next plot, but for now, let just continue on with our story.

* * *

I walk swiftly through the crowds before I see the hospital sign and I sigh, quickly walking into the hall and turn right before I enters the little room and see my friend, Aiko (A/N: Let's say Sasuke have a little sister named Aiko, she's 3 years younger than him. She'll have use inside this story, believe it!) writing on her clipboard. I smile and say hi before she beamed me one of her smile and then handed me my white jacket. Sure, job as a doctor is hard and needs lots of concentration and patience – ha, match the two things a doctor need – but when you manage to help someone's life, it feels worth it.

"So, how's Ino rambling?" She asked.

I laugh, "Like always, overreacted and… about guys."

"When will you find your own?" She raised an eyebrow and smirks.

I blush lightly and then walk over to grab my papers and decided to change the subject, "Any new patient today?"

She gulps her coffee before handing me some papers, "Just one, and he's all yours. No doctor wants to take care of him." She sighed. "But I am not like those heartless doctors to let him dead on the street… I put him in room 509 and he's waiting for you, I suppose. But even if you don't find him there, he may walk around the town, just ignore it – he'll be back sooner or later."

I frown, "How can I ignore a patient? And how can he walk out from the hospital that easily?"

"He's an exception. Just read the files." She gave me two files.

"What's the other file?"

"Got that from the police department, you need to read it."

Quickly I scan through the papers and then got some information about this new 'patient' of mine. His name is Gaara (no last name) and I don't know if I ever heard that name, but it oddly sounds familiar. He has red glowing hair and black rimmed jade eyes – almost like mine, but darker shade. The files got his photo, but it's taken five years ago. I'm not quite sure if he still looks the same today. Noticing that his black rimmed eyes make him looks like a panda, I almost squeal, but keep my posture cool.

Somehow, behind those jade cold eyes, I could see loneliness. I'm not sure if it's real or just me, but his eyes feels so intense and… intimidating. Probably just my imagination.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I continue to flip the pages. There's a record that he's been in-out of hospital for almost 50 times! – I can't believe that there's actually someone who go to the hospital _that_ frequently. And he's still, what, 17 right now? That's just too much! I'm scared that he'll overdue it one day. I have to get him some of my thoughts, just to make him get out of whatever life he has.

Growling I put the files away and grab the other one. I start to read,

"He's been in jail at least four times; three for fighting and one for… murder? Does that mean that he actually _killed_ someone?"

"Yeah, his mom… everybody knows that, Sakura." Aiko said. I gulp, hoping that I'm not the next victim. Although I must say, deep in me, I don't believe any of it – or maybe there's a reason why he did it. I'm not quite sure, since I haven't met him.

I sighed, "Guess today is enough, and I'll read the rest tomorrow." I put the file away, "I better get going. Don't want him to runaway, don't we?" Aiko wished me good luck before I closed the door behind me.

- - -

Walking through the halls, I see some doctors and lots of nurses walking around – so busy with everything and anything. The hospital is full of people today, and I'm not sure why. Swiftly I walk through the mass of people and stopped right at the door with '509' title on it. I knock and turn the handle, peering inside and notice a glimpse of red in bed. I closed the door without a sound and then walk silently to the bed before looking at the patient.

I stop dead on my tracks when I see his face. It doesn't change from five years ago, but he looks much handsome and mature. That short red hair is longer, his skin is paler and his face is oddly familiar – I wonder if I've seen him somewhere?

He stirs and I unconsciously held my breath as his eyes flutters open. I almost yelp in surprise when I see his jade orbs, glowing and sinking me into its depths. I took some deep breath before I look at him right in the eye and then gave a soft smile. I cough, "Gaara, are you fully awake?" He just grunts and stirs. I smile, "I am Haruno Sakura, your doctor."

"Hn. Is there anything fatal?" He asked in his husky voice.

I gulp, try hard not to shiver, "Well, there's a huge gash on your stomach, some of your ribs are broken and you can't move your right arm… for now. But there's nothing fatal." I see him sighs and his eyes drifted to the wall and then back to me. Frowning, I ask, "Is there something wrong?"

"Your hair is pink."

I blinked a couple of times before I crossed my arms, "So? Your hair is _red_." And then he chuckles – so lightly that it makes me relaxed, but I've never thought he would laugh. I'm not even sure that he could do that since his face didn't show it. But, as I thought, he ends it quickly before returning to his stoic expression again. Then he looks at his right arm and the bandages on his stomach. Lightly he touches the wound on his cheek and wince, realizing that he _is_ beaten up pretty badly.

An audible sigh escaped my lips, "Who did this to you, anyway?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I am your doctor." I replied sternly. "Aside of that, I just don't like people being beaten up, that's all."

His eyes boring holes into mine and he looks outside, "It's just some gang near my house," His gaze didn't faltered as he moves it to me, "You see, people despised me, disgusted, and they're just trying to mess with me. I'm not sure how it ends up like this, but it already has." His voice may sound harsh, but I sense a hint of sadness in it.

Silence filled the room and I decided to check on him. After short check up and coming to conclusion that he has to stay at least 4 months in here, I put my pen to my jacket pocket and then smiles, "I'll check on you later then." He nods and I walk to the door. "Oh, and one more thing," I said, opening the door. "Don't try to runaway, I'm going to catch you and you know it." I smirk and then closed the door behind me before I walk through the halls.

* * *

**Oh my god, another chapter! Don't worry though, I already have the third chapter.. just have to wait for a while.**


End file.
